Did You Mean It?
by BeckettFan
Summary: This is after, 'One Shot, One Kill'. 1st Chapter, Slash, TonyGibbs. 2nd chapter, Tate. A couple of stories, not related to each other but both after 'One Shot, One Kill'. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything. I'm a 15 year old New Zealand girl, who's saving up to buy Buffy Dvd's. I'm just borrowing, so please don't sue. Thanks for the reviews on my other story! i felt really special!

"I'll wait for my boss, he's the good looking guy with all his hair."

'_He thinks I'm good looking?'_ Gibbs thought walking over to Tony the hated, FBI guy.

'_Did Gibbs hear that? Oh God, I hope he didn't hear that.'_ Tony swallowed.

When Gibbs didn't show any signs of hearing it, Tony breathed a sigh of relief,

'_Maybe he didn't hear it after all.'_

Tony left the NCIS offices, after Kate's usual teasing. Kate had left a minute or so before and Gibbs had left a few minutes before that.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped a mile,

"Ah! God!"

"No, not quite DiNozzo."

"Jeez, boss. You scared me half to death."

"My mission in life is fulfilled."

"Funny boss, funny. What are you still doing here? I thought you left a while ago."

"I did. I was waiting for you."

Tony swallowed, "W-waiting for me?"

"I heard what you said earlier."

"Uh, what would that've been?"

"Uh, I believe it was, 'i'll wait for my boss, he's the _good looking_ guy with all his hair."

"So you, uh, did hear that then." Tony suddenly became very nervous.

"Did you mean it?" Gibbs said, shocking Tony.

"Did I mean it?"

"Are you a parrot now?"

"No, I'm not a parrot." Tony said. "And yeah, I did mean it." Tony muttered the last bit.

"What?"

Tony sighed, _'I guess it now or never.'_

"Yeah, I did mean it." He repeated louder.

"Good or else, what I'm about to do now will be very wrong." Gibbs said, moving into Tony's space, pressing him into the side of the car.

"Boss, what are-"

"DiNozzo. Would you shut up." Gibbs breathed as he lent down and kissed Tony.

'_Mmmm, Gibbs is a good kisser.'_

Please R&R! It would make my day!

Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything. I'm a 15 year old New Zealand girl, who's saving up to buy Buffy Dvd's. I'm just borrowing, so please don't sue.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even if they were flames, I don't care! Maybe you'll like this one better.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look good Kate."

Kate smiled, one of her dazzling smiles.

'_Damn she's gorgeous and sexy! Why's she gotta be so sexy?'_

"Thanks."

"Hey are you okay?"

Kate stopped teasing Tony,

"What? Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters, you and Gibbs got shot at, Gibbs could've been killed. You looked a little shook up before."

"Oh, thanks," She smiled again, "Yeah, I'm fine, Tony. It scared me a little, but I'm okay now." Kate was a little taken back by Tony's concern.

"So, did you mean what you said earlier, when I was wearing the Marine uniform?"

"Wha-? Oh. Yeah. You really did look good in that uniform, Kate."

"Maybe I should join the marines." Kate said smiling.

"Nah, then who'll tease me?"

"Ohhh, would Tony miss me if I left?" Kate teased.

'_You have no idea.'_ Tony thought.

'_Would he really miss me?'_

"Who else would help keep Gibbs off my case?"

"I dunno, what about Abby?" Kate smiled, raising a eyebrow.

"Nah, she and Gibbs are too close, she'll probably get me in more trouble. Besides, the whole, pulling-heads-off-dolls-and-taking-off-their-clothes-thing, creeps me out." Tony shuddered.

Kate laughed, "I have to agree with that. It was a little creepy."

"So, if you did join the Marines, would you miss me?"

'_More than you'd know.'_

"I dunno, would you miss me?"

'_She's avoiding the question.'_

"Yeah, 'course I'd miss you." Tony's voice grew serious, "I dunno what I'd do without you."

Kate looked shocked, _'Did Tony just say that? Or am I day-dreaming again?'_

'_Stupid! Stupid! "I dunno what I'd do without you?" How lame can you get DiNozzo?'_

He looked at Kate, who still looked shocked.

'_Stupid, Stupid!'_

"Tony. Did you mean that?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm just gonna go not." He turned away from Kate, and began walking.

"Tony-, wait!"

Tony turned around and looked at her.

_'What the hell,'_ Kate thought. 

She quickly walked over to Tony and kissed him

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Maybe you should play dress-up more often Kate."

Thwack!

Please R&R! It would make my day.

Megan.


End file.
